I Would Give Anything
by XxheartsyouxX
Summary: Zelda thinks about what would happen and what it would be like if she and Link were switched. If I were you and you were me, maybe things would have turned out differently. Post OOT. Zelda remembers everything, but Link remembers nothing. Zelink!


**I would give anything.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. If Nintendo didn't own Legend of Zelda, they would have been together a million years ago. haha.

* * *

I wonder what it's like to be standing in the middle of danger.

No, let me rephrase that.

I wonder what's it's like to run head first into death and stare him in the eye, while being surrounded by swirls of chaos and despair. To throw yourself into certain death, knowing you will definitely perish, but hoping the goddesses are favoring you today.

All while knowing exactly what you are running towards.

Basically how it feels to be Link; or, how it felt.

I do not know what is worse, to be a hero of the greatest kind and never even know, or to remember all the pain and agony that has ruled Hyrule for far too long.

And of course, you, being the only one who remembers anything.

* * *

I am certain the second choice is a far more excruciating then it's alternative.

Though it must be horrible, I do admit. I cannot imagine what it would be like to always feel like there's something more in you. It's so fuzzy and unclear, but deep down, you always feel like you're missing something.

To never remember what has never disappeared.

* * *

I'd give anything to switch places. Switch lives, duties, birth rights, though we are not far off. His father was a night of Hyrule. But I am of royal blood. I'd live my life rolling in the dirt, riding freely, and running with the wind. I'd have the arrows whistle past and shoot one of my own. I could carry swords of great weight but make my swordplay still look like a graceful dance.

I could forget about this restraining dress and sheltered life.

And I could also forget what had really occurred.

Suffering.

I had caused so much suffering for my people. I was stupid and naïve to try and rule our beloved country. Ganondorf still plagues and disturbs my sleep, causing shrieking and sobs in the late night.

But it is all over.

But not in my heart.

* * *

I could have been selfish, just a little bit. I could have allowed myself at least a small piece of joy. But I did not want to be so selfish as to steal his first kiss, even though he would not recall it.

If only I had known, he had been wishing for the very same thing.

So I blew into the tiny instrument and watched him fly away. And he flew so very far away.

It was hard to say goodbye to my friend. My first and only friend.

* * *

But I should stop living in the past, it isn't healthy. It will soon drive me insane, and the people with think their ruler has gone crazy. Although she already had a long time ago. I was a seven year old scarred by wars, stolen of childhood, and raped of innocence. I was with an adult mind, but in the body of a young child.

I felt like I simply didn't fit into seven year old me.

Link was still around. I noticed his child crush on me when we were little, but it had long since faded. Or he is very good at hiding it, which is what I hope. But I only dream. I am just the trapped princess, both mentally and physically. I am nothing but another pretty face, just more important. And more lonely.

We talked frequently. He taught me how to shoot a bow. I taught him to play an ocarina. We even sang together or went out on picnics in Hyrule's waving fields of grass and wildflowers. It was all laughter and smiles. But it is not the same.

It would never be the same.

* * *

I had never thought that this time, the future would be changed. When Ganondorf came, I had never, ever, ever once thought he would be coming for different reasons.

I knew everything that I must do to stop him from taking over. I had witnessed it, lived it. I knew all the steps that I was to go through with.

But he had not come for the same reason.

Instead he had come as a suitor, and he was asking for my hand in marriage.

I had to marry him, obviously. For diplomatic reasons, for the better of Hyrule. He was the Gerudo king and I was the heir to Hyrule's throne. It was all too perfect.

My father said I was to do what pleased me, the council agreed. But I had to do this. I could not fail Hyrule.

Not again.

* * *

Link was upset with my decision. "You are being rash and not thinking this out!" he had shouted. "What is wrong with you!" I was shocked. Link never acted like this; he always had such a cool and collected attitude.

I gasped, "And who are you to tell the princess of Hyrule what she can or cannot do?"

"Because I'm your friend Zel," he whispered, staring at me with large blue orbs. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "You're always so sad, so stressed, I can't see you

like this anymore." "Look around," he picked a flower and placed it in my hair. "Hyrule is thriving. You have to think of yourself as well. It's like Hyrule is sapping the energy away from you."

But I went through with it of course. I could not have Ganondorf trying to take over Hyrule again. Little did I know that that was still his plan all along.

* * *

Days flew by. Months passed even faster. Planning was all that was going on. Invitations were spread everywhere. Across Hyrule, Holondrum, even as far as the Waker Islands.

Every day there was new question, a new duty.

"Princess, you're gown is to be fitted today!"

"Princess, what color should these envelopes be, cream or ivory?"

"Crystal or glass?"

"Silver or gold?"

But with Link, it was the same question every day,

"Why are you doing this?"

He seemed so disappointed in me. Like I had failed him. Why did he have to keep putting pressure on me? He knew what I was doing! I had enough on my mind; I did not need Link on it as well.

* * *

The days counted down like it was the day of my death.

And it just kept getting faster.

Soon enough, it was the day of the wedding.

I remember being slipped into a white gown. The material was soft and silky to the touch, flowing like milk. Laced with small pearls, adorned on my hands were delicate gloves. My golden hair had been tugged and pulled until it finally braided with flowers into a cascading waterfall.

I was told I had never looked more beautiful.

Which was quite hilarious considering how very unbeautiful I felt.

There was white everywhere. On the walls, chairs, decorations. White is what I remember. I was walking upon a white ribbon to where an archway created of white and gold leaves and petals stood.

It was like walking through heaven straight into hell.

He was smiling. It looked evil. Pure evil. Perhaps to everyone, perhaps only to me. His olive skin contrasted with his fiery hair and I still could not believe that in only of a matter of a few short hours, this man would be my husband.

I felt sick, but somehow, I was able to keep walking.

Two crowns found my line of vision, lying next to two rings. Both lied on purple velvet pillows with golden tassels.

I wanted to run away.

* * *

And then I was there. Holding his hands, staring into his eyes. I was playing flashbacks of what this man had done. Who he had hurt. Who he had killed.

The priest's voice droned on.

I remember hearing,

"If there is anyone who believes that the pair should not be wedded, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I begged desperately to Farore, Din, and Naryu to let someone speak now. Though who would speak to ruin the princess's wedding.

And all there was was silence.

Harsh, cold silence.

* * *

"I do."

It was coming. It was now. I was about to be wedded to the most sick, evil, wicked villain to ever meet Hyrule.

And then in the crowd of people, someone stood up.

"Stop!"

There was a gasp that circled around everyone.

He continued to the front of the aisle, walking in steady, calm movements.

It was Link.

"Zelda, I cannot watch you die any longer. Every day I see a piece of you fly out the window and into the air. I want you to be happy. And this man, _this_ man."

He pointed at Ganondorf.

"He can't make you happy, Zel!"

"But I can. I can make you laugh and smile. I can pick flowers for you and make your favorite dish. Which I know is mac and cheese."

He winked at me and I stifled a giggle. His faced turned serious again and he continued.

"I love you Zelda Harkinian. I, Link Forrester, have been in love with you, ever since the day I met you, and have told myself ever since then, I would make you mine. And I can't do that if you marry this man."

"So please, Zelda. Marry me."

It all would have been fine. I was near tears, and many people in the crowd already had water streaming down their faces. I looked at my father, who smiled at me and nodded. It was what I wanted, and he knew it. However, I did not look at my soon to be my ex-fiancé, which was my mistake.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was interrupted by a sound.

It was the sound of a sword in the middle of Link's chest.

* * *

The guards were on top of him immediately. Shackles and chains immediately bounded the large man. Ganondorf had grabbed one of their swords and had thrown it at Link.

Link fell to his knees, hands around the sword.

Ganondorf still had full intention of taking over Hyrule. I had thought I was the only one who remembered everything.

But I was wrong.

Ganondorf Dragmire was aware of everything the whole time.

And now Link was on the floor bleeding all over.

That's what I remember.

It wasn't the white.

It was the deep red that so badly contrasted against the white.

The blood of my dying Link, dripping everywhere.

* * *

"You had to ruin everything again, didn't you Forrester!" Ganondorf roared. "Even when you don't know it, you still save everyone again!"

"You stupid Hero of Time!"

He was dragged away before he could say anything else.

And there I was lying on the floor, crying a waterfall, hugging Link's body.

He coughed.

"It's all right, Zellie. Just smile please? I don't want to remember the last thing of you so sad again."

"No! NO! This won't be the last time!" I cried, shaking. "You have to stay with me Link!"

All of a sudden, Link's hand glowed brightly, and the triforce appeared on his hand.

_Courage_.

His eyes widened and then he stared at me.

He remembered everything.

I could see it in him.

With the last of his strength, he pushed up, grabbed my head violently and shoved it down, crashing my lips onto his.

"I love yo-"

And just as quickly as it appeared, the triangles disappeared.

And just as quickly, Link was gone.

All I remember was red and white.

* * *

I said I'd give anything to switch places. I'd give anything, _anything_.

I wonder what it's like to have cold steel splitting you.

Because I would have given anything for that to have been me instead of him.

* * *

A/N: Man, that really made me sad. DDD,: Why did I write such a sad thing. LOL. Next time, it's going to be much happier. Please favorite and review!


End file.
